Detrás de La Barrera
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Ver a través de Pacifica era ciertamente difícil...pero nada era más fuerte que el poder de Mabel.


**Detrás de la barrera**

Dentro de esa cabecita rubia había algo. Mabel siempre lo supo.

Detrás de todo ese maquillaje carísimo anti-agua había algo. Eso también lo supo.

Detrás de esa barrera de egoísmo y egocentrismo había algo. Eso lo supo desde que la vio.

Cruzando las apariencias y los prejuicios, cavando profundo y mirando las cosas con más atención de lo que alguna vez lo habías hecho, encontrabas a Pacifica.

"Pero si ella está ahí, la estoy viendo" Decían algunos. Pero Mabel sabía que no la veían.

No la veían porque en su lugar veían a la persona que Pacifica pretendía ser. El estereotipo de rubia que molesta a todo aquel que aparente ser inferior a ella. La que no ve interiores, sino exteriores. La rubia estúpida sin sentimientos o algún sentido de razón.

Veían su apariencia física, el problema era cuando intentaban ver a través de ella, lo que llevaba dentro.

Claro que Mabel no los culpaba, porque ver qué había detrás de la barrera era ciertamente difícil cuando se trataba de aquella rubia…porque era cerrada, ponía resistencia hasta que llegaba al punto sin retorno, donde inevitablemente se rompía.

La verdadera Pacifica fácilmente era como un fantasma, porque estaba ahí, pero pocas personas podían verla.

Y es que no se trataba de ver para creer, sino de creer para ver.

Mabel creyó.

La verdad, no fue muy difícil una vez que dejó todas sus diferencias al lado. Aunque el proceso fue doloroso, porque siendo una persona empática, cada vez que Pacifica abría la boca sentía que le clavaban algo en el pecho.

Mabel nunca antes había conocido a una persona a la que no se le permitía comer grasa, que no se sentara con sus padres a ver la televisión, que no supiera el significado de la palabra "compartir", que se tensara cuando le daban abrazos porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, que temblara ante la idea de fallar en algo si sus padres estaban presentes, que se quedara varios días sola (aunque con la servidumbre cuidándola), que estuviera tan harta de sus amigas que le costaba hacerse a la idea de que tenía que salir con ellas.

En conclusión, Mabel jamás había conocido a alguien que estuviera tan sola.

A simple vista, parecía como si Pacifica lo tuviera todo, pero la verdad era que prácticamente no tenía nada.

El dinero no compraba la felicidad, y le constaba.

Se paseaba por la vida con una sonrisa, haciéndoles la vida miserable a los demás…pero lo cierto era que nunca lograría dejar a alguien tan herido como ella lo estaba. Pero, si tan feliz era: ¿entonces por qué a veces lloraba?.

No sabía si alguien había intentado responder esa pregunta alguna vez, pero a Mabel no le molestó ser la primera, así que se le acercó como debía ser. No por su dinero, no por ser popular, sólo porque quería acercarse.

Y después de un rato, Pacifica cedió.

Las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas como cascadas, y todo el maquillaje se le corrió. Fue como si el telón se hubiera caído y la obra se hubiera terminado. Las luces se apagaron, el teatro se vació…y entonces Pacifica se arrodilló, con ambas manos cubriendo su cara. La lágrimas que se colaban por los espacios de sus dedos eran negras, se habían teñido por el rímel que momentos antes estaba perfectamente aplicado en sus ojos. Mabel lentamente se arrodilló también, frente a ella. Con suma delicadeza, tomó una de sus manos, la quitó de su cara y la apretó. La frotó de una manera un poco torpe, y sólo dejaba de hacerlo cuando Pacifica hipaba.

Ahí, en medio de la habitación, a mitad de la noche, en lo que empezó con una pijamada, la miró romperse.

Ningún sonido…ninguno a excepción del llanto de Pacifica, y si acaso la respiración de Mabel.

-No estás sola, Pacifica-, le dijo Mabel poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡PARA TI ES FÁCIL DECIRLO!-, de la nada, la rubia le pegó en la mano a Mabel para quitarla de su cuerpo y se alejó, haciendo también que dejara de tomarla de la mano.

-¡PARA TI ES FÁCIL DECIRLO PORQUE EN VERDAD NO ESTÁS SOLA!-

-Paz…-, La voz de Mabel se entrecortó e intentó acercarse a la chica, pero esta se alejó más.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-, chilló. -¿Es esto lo que querías, Mabel? Querías ver lo patética que soy ¿verdad?-

-Pacifica, no…y no eres patética-

-¿Entonces qué es patético para ti, Mabel?-, preguntó Pacifica. -¿Patético es tener una familia que te ama, personas que te apoyan y amigas que, aunque son unas…ñoñas, son de verdad y siempre están ahí contigo? Porque si para ti es patético tener todo eso, entonces no soy patética, soy la persona más genial que alguna vez conocerás-

Mabel sintió un nudo en su garganta, y Pacifica se rompió aún más.

-No tengo a nadie, Mabel. Mírame-, no se puso de pie, pero se señaló de pies a cabeza. –Mis padres no me querrán hasta que sea la hija perfecta que quieren, mis amigas son unas falsas…y mírate a ti, tienes a tu hermano, a Stan, a Candy y Grenda…¿cómo tienes cara para decirme que no estoy sola, Mabel?-

Mabel tragó saliva y lentamente se acercó. Afortunadamente, esta vez Pacifica no se alejó…no se soltó del abrazo en el que la envolvió, en cambio, si bien no devolvió el gesto, hizo un intento de ello aferrándose hasta con sus uñas del pijama de Mabel.

-No estás sola, Paz. Realmente no lo estás…me tienes a mí-, le dijo Mabel en voz baja. –Y también tienes a otras personas, sólo tienes que abrir los ojos para verlas-

…Y por mucho que doliera, ella resultaba ser la verdadera Pacifica. Vulnerable, sintiéndose pequeña y, sobre todo, rota. Podría parecer alguien sin alma, pero estaba gritando por ayuda y, por desgracia, rara vez alguien la escuchaba.

* * *

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo :). **

**COOKIE ESTÁ VIVA, SEÑORES (?). Y pues, no creo que haya mucho qué decir acerca de esto...ehm...Con esto de que va a salir el nuevo epi y Paz aparece, simplemente tenía que hacer esto, aunque no tenga sentido XD. **

**Si alguien lo leyó, les recuerdo que no me molesta que me digan qué les pareció, ya sea por rev o por PM, estoy abierta a todo ;). **

**En fin, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, volveré ;). **

**Ciao por hoy (?). **


End file.
